


相依为命/奥丁是个王八蛋 Chapter37

by daidaimao



Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidaimao/pseuds/daidaimao
Summary: 妮妮：你们都闪开——看我今天怎么骚断腿!





	相依为命/奥丁是个王八蛋 Chapter37

相依为命/奥丁是个王八蛋 Chapter37

妮妮：你们都闪开——看我今天怎么骚断腿!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
气氛一度非常尴尬——  
吧唧的拳头捏的死死的......护住自己，满眼警惕一脸拒绝——  
Loki的头隐隐作痛......十分后悔自己没学过逆转时间的魔法——  
Tony短暂地松了一口气......脑子里还在疯狂运转救自己一名的办法——最好还能占着点便宜那种的.......

时间一分一秒的过去....  
空气很安静.....  
吧唧决定退场，不想再掺和自己的神仙朋友的私事：要捏碎那什么玩意儿还是你自己动手吧！！超级战士的身手不是用来干这个的！  
超级战士的身手是用来让他能够无声无息地顺着墙角溜走的......  
但是当屋子里只有三个人的时候，再超级的战士也不好使——  
“吧唧——”  
“巴恩斯中士——”  
Loki和Tony同时开口了，吧唧不得不停下了动作，他面无表情地看向了称呼他巴恩斯中士的人，于是Tony知道了：这个名字也不是个好选项——  
“我的手机——”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，单方面决定美国队长要还他一个大人情，“里面的东西你看了吧。”  
不是疑问句，但是吧唧没有说话。  
“看了不止一次吧。”Tony轻轻挑眉。  
Loki的视线转移到了自己朋友身上，吧唧的后背绷直了一点。“我没有——”半天，他才回了一句。  
“嘿我说，”Tony想摇头，但是发现自己做不到，“ 那可是我的手机，Jarvis是可以监控上面的操作得好么——”  
喀拉——  
一个小小的黑色方块在冬日战士的手中化为了湮粉，吧唧慢慢张开手指，让碎屑落下，他歪着头看Tony，“你的什么？”  
........  
Loki在旁边笑得很开心。  
Tony勉强保持微笑：“我的....我的天哪已经这么晚了，大家都该休息了，我想我不应该再打扰了是吧。” Tony把眼神转向Loki，试图再次施放可怜巴巴技能。  
技能失效——Loki的眼神证明他很乐于看到自己的公寓客厅里摆这么一个钢铁侠1：1等身雕塑，但是吧唧在一边不耐烦地哼了一声——来自吧唧的烦躁技能生效了。  
Loki走上前去拎住了Tony的战衣后颈，“吧唧你先休息吧，我去把这个混蛋干掉再毁尸灭迹。”  
Loki带着钢铁侠消失了，吧唧的视线慢慢低下来，落在了那一堆看不出模样的残骸上，他看了好一会儿，神色晦暗不明。然后，他从鼻子里轻轻呼出了一口气，大步迈过了那一小撮垃圾，走到床边，躺下去睡觉——没有打扫。

——————————————————————————————————————  
Tony的双脚又一次落在了自己熟悉的房间地板上。但是他还是不能动——他只能拼命地斜着眼往自己的侧面看，依稀能看到Loki在看他，但是看不清表情。  
“Stark，” Loki踱到了Tony的正面，“你为什么——”  
“你说话不算话——”Tony用表情和眼神控诉：你可是个神，怎么能出尔反尔？  
“好吧——，”Loki不想再和他纠结这些小事，“Tony，你为什么要和吧唧提起美国队长的事？你想干什么？”  
“这么美好的夜晚我们聊聊彼此不好吗？你把我放出来我能让你——”  
“Tony！”  
“好吧——” Tony放弃了最后的尝试，“我只是有点可怜单身了得有一个世纪的美国队长，想帮他们创造点机会，巴恩斯中士已经想起了以前的事不是吗？”  
Loki的眉毛皱了起来，“你可真是够闲的,”他刻薄地嘲讽了一句，“如果吧唧想见你们的单身队长，他早就可以去，现在是他不想去。”Loki 的表情很明显：你在中间瞎掺乎什么。  
“可是——”Tony非常非常想做出一个耸肩的动作，“我手机上那段美国队长的土味情话表白，巴恩斯中士翻来覆去看了好几次，我讲出来，他还捏碎了我的手机——这种行为看起来非常像是在害羞不是吗？”  
是有点像——但是Loki不想回答这个问题，“我的重点是，想见还是不想见，都应该取决于吧唧的意愿，你最好不要再在他面前提起这些了，”Loki不满地看着多管闲事的钢铁侠，“不然下次他真的会直接干掉你，我可拦不住。”  
你根本就没试过拦好么？！Tony在内心大声吐槽：不但没有拦你看我挨揍还很高兴呢！！  
“我的警告你听到没有？” Loki放大声音，唤回了走神的Tony。  
“哦相信我，”Tony翻了个白眼，“我再也不想掺乎这两个别扭的百岁老人之间的事了。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，“他们完全坏了我的好事好么”  
嗤，Loki看着面前试图用全身上下唯一能动的一张脸展现自身魅力的钢铁侠，嘲笑道，“你现在还在幻想会有什么好事吗”  
“哦我亲爱的邪神大人——”Tony挤了挤眼睛，“我幻想的可多了。”Tony用眼神瞄向了Loki的私密处，“你要是把我解放出来，”他笑得非常不怀好意，“你就知道会有什么好事了~”  
“切….” Loki走上前，微微俯身，眯着眼睛和Tony对视，“你这个可悲的蝼蚁，不是号称是个天才吗？”他盯着Tony茶褐色的眸子，是真的好奇，“我怎么觉得你满脑子都是色情废料？”  
“相信我——” Tony伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“我满脑子都是你——”  
“你——” Loki 觉得眼前这个中庭人过于直白地色情表达可真是没有什么情调可言，但是——也不是那么讨人厌，“你可真是个小流氓——”Loki伸出手，指尖轻轻落在Tony的脸上，“Tony•Stark，手段一点都不高明的小流氓，你就这么饥渴吗？”  
Tony眨了眨他亮晶晶的眼睛，在邪神大人的指尖划过他嘴唇的时候，伸出了自己的舌头留住了它们，用自己的实际行动回答了Loki的问题——

“唔——” Loki一瞬间有点吃惊，看着Tony的舌头慢慢地在自己的手指上卷动，认真卖力的舔舐——越来越红的唇色和他雪白的手指形成了鲜明的对比色，他的眸色越来越暗，体内的热潮在慢慢涌起，“很好——” 他用纤长的手指捏住了Tony的下颚，“看来你真的很想成为邪神的祭品——” Tony的下巴被他捏的生疼，Loki的眼神盯着他，玩味又情色，“可以，” 他的左手轻轻动了一下，Tony身上限制的力量消失了，他听到邪神大人的喉咙里发出了一声轻笑，“现在去清洁，” 诱惑的神祇低沉地命令道，“乖乖的，做个干净合格的祭品。”

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Tony洗澡的时候脚下发飘，天知道他当年破处的时候都没有现在这么紧张忐忑，坎坎坷坷的追求之路就这么走向胜利的终点了？！ 他简直无法相信自己现在正在做的一切，手搭在浴室门把手的时候他甚至在想，说不定他一推门出去，那个以恶作剧与诡计著称的神就会开始大声地嘲笑他，或者干脆就消失不见了——他在门口的地方胡思乱想，听不到一点外面的声音，直到他身上未擦干的水渍自己风干掉，他才意识到自己已经犹豫静止了多久，“管他的！” Tony心一横，猛地拉开了门——  
谢天谢地，邪神大人还在。  
并且很安静地坐在他的沙发上，支着下巴看他，看起来也不像是要跳起来大喊“ Bazinga”的姿态，Tony不由地咽了下口水，慢慢地走了过去。  
邪神大人窝在沙发上的姿势让他的两条腿看起来过分的长，贴身的衣服勾勒出他腰部紧致流畅的线条，Tony不由自主地收了收小腹——于是他围在腰间的浴巾瞬间一松——Ohshit！Tony手忙脚乱地抓住浴巾的边缘不让自己走光，在听到邪神大人的轻笑时他才意识到：自己今晚要做的不就是彻底走光吗？！这么慌张的动作看起来不但一点诱惑力都没有....还有点搞笑....  
“所以你最擅长的就是破坏气氛是吗？”一道阴影落在了正抓着浴巾懊恼的Tony脸上，他直起身子，Loki背着手微微弯腰，带着调笑的表情看他。  
“我可是Tony•Stark，” 面子有点挂不住的Tony嘴硬道，“我不需要创造气氛，想爬上我床的人正围着纽约排队呢！”  
“嗤——” Loki挑挑眉，伸出手指戳了戳Tony的小腹，“为了这个排队吗？”  
！！！最近很是疏于锻炼的钢铁侠紧张地一缩肚子，“我——”  
“还是.....”Tony辩解的话被Loki接下来的动作堵回了嗓子眼,邪神大人的手指灵巧地钻进了松垮垮的浴巾，在小Tony的顶端轻弹了一下，“为了这个？”  
哦......Tony轻轻地吸了一口气，自己不争气的小家伙被别人刚碰了一下就迫不及待地站起来了，“你还真敏感——” Loki玩味地看着他，视线从小Tony慢慢往上移，划过赤裸的腰腹和脖颈，直到和Tony对视。  
被邪神大人的眼神扫过地每一个地方都在燃烧..... Loki的手从浴巾中拿了出来，握住了Tony的腰，Tony被Loki微凉的手指激地哆嗦了一下，然后就被拉到了对方身前。身高的差距让他只能微仰着头看Loki，他宵想了很久的嘴唇凑了过来，轻轻地划过他的额角，温热的鼻息让他有点发抖，然后，Loki的嘴唇落在了他的耳朵上......  
Fuck.......Tony屏住了呼吸，邪神是怎么知道他最敏感的部位的....第一个吻就照准他最要命的地方，邪神是什么性爱大师吗？   
可能还真的是.....Tony身体的微微颤抖被Loki注意到了，他微微地笑了一下，伸出舌尖，顺着Tony的耳朵，轻轻地划了一下，成功地让对方僵住了身子，他含住了Tony的耳垂，舔舐，然后轻轻咬了一下，小Tony给出了真实的反应，顶着浴巾显示出自己的形状。  
Tony浑身滚烫，他希望Loki赶紧放过自己的耳朵，他可不想现在就泄出来，那可太丢人了......但是邪神大人厉害地过分，他放过了耳朵，又开始进攻他的脖子，舌尖湿热地掠夺他脖颈处的皮肤，手指在他的腰间捏紧又松开，要动不动地在他的腰上下撩拨，Tony不由自主地往前挺了挺身子，同时咬住了嘴唇，试图压制要脱口而出的呻吟。  
“你可真是不老实——”Loki抬起头看Tony ，对方咬着嘴唇的样子落入了邪神的眼睛里，认识了这么久，他第一次看到Tony•Stark露出这样的眼神——水汪汪的，一点都不精明，直白地写着渴望，但是又被情欲烧得有点迷离，Loki听到自己喉咙里发出了一声轻叹，然后吻了上去，先是眉眼，然后是嘴唇——  
Tony的嘴唇肉肉的，Loki用舌尖轻触，对方便配合地张开了嘴，方便他攻城略地。  
他可真利害——Tony被邪神大人的舌头弄地浑身发软，他想反击，可是却找不到机会，滚烫的舌尖被对方吸住，然后轻舔，下唇时不时被牙齿轻咬，却更刺激——刺激地他头脑发昏，都没有听到身后奇怪的异响——  
直到他双手突然被抓住——  
Tony用了好几秒才意识到发生了什么——“Jarvis？”  
没有回应  
“你在这种时候竟然要叫别人的名字吗？” Loki捏着他的腰，不满地道。  
“你少废话了！”Tony急了，“Loki你耍我吗？” 他挣了一下，却挣脱不开，因为捏住他手的不是别人，正是他今晚所穿的机甲。 钢铁侠机甲静静地站在他身后，半举着机械臂，把Tony的双手手腕固定在他头两侧。   
“我不喜欢有人围观，”Loki无辜地冲他笑，“所以把你的电子管家关掉一会儿。”   
“你怎么控制我的机甲的？”Tony努力挣扎着，“艹！你这是要干什么？”  
“享受我的好事儿啊~” Loki的笑容现在看起来可真是太可恶了，Tony气急败坏，“艹什么好事儿！你捆绑Play吗？！！”  
“算是” Loki挑挑眉，“ 你不喜欢吗？”  
“当然他妈的不喜欢！” Tony口不择言，“要是绑你我可能还会喜欢一点。！”  
“唔——”Tony被Loki突然闪动了一下的眼神看得浑身不自在，然后他听到了Loki的话，更加不自在了——“ 你确实是喜欢，喜欢到还专门给我打造口枷套装呢......”  
“那是——”Tony看着Loki的手逐渐逼近，慌得不行，“那是大家要求我设计的！因为你的银舌头太厉害，我得想办法阻止——”Loki在他的耳边轻笑，“你现在阻止不了了——”  
Loki又一次用双手箍住了Tony的腰，在他嘴上轻吻一下后，低下头，含住了他的乳头。 Tony没办法再挣扎了.....邪神大人的银舌头果然厉害，舌尖在他的乳头顶端来回舔舐，然后绕着它打转，热度从Tony的胸口开始蔓延，布满他整个身体，“艹.....” Tony被Loki吸得浑身发抖，“艹....你的银舌头，别他妈光玩那了，” Tony的欲望在体内叫嚣着，他喘息着，“干点别的。” 他往前送了送腰。


End file.
